


Pressed Between Two Pages

by helvetica



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Ficlet, Gen, Lestrade is musical because that's kinda hot, M/M, Mostly gen but clearly wearing Mystrade domestic goggles, Mycroft knows mostly everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helvetica/pseuds/helvetica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade plays the piano. There is quiet, but it's never empty.<br/>Ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressed Between Two Pages

There are secrets here. Pressed between two people like flowers in a book. He plays the piano in the quiet spaces, waiting for him to come home safely. He thinks the music will fill the empty, quiet places. The quiet spaces that where always there, but while they might have been quiet, where never empty.

“Anthea.” Mycroft doesn’t have to look up far from his desk to find her firmly attached to her mobile. 

“Mmm?” Anthea raises her eyebrows, and only slightly tilts her chin. Her attention was only ever half on her phone, anyways.

“Please make an appointment for Jonathan Webber to see to the piano in the morning.” Looking to the clock to confirm the shift in time zones, Mycroft wonders what will be played for this business trip. He could check the cameras or the bugs or ask any of the household staff about the influx of music, but that would be cheating. 

There are a host of questions Lestrade could ask, but he never questions why the piano never goes out of tune.

**Author's Note:**

> First Mystrade attempt. I don’t think it sucks too tremendously. I’ve no beta. No writing partner. Just pandora radio and a tatty, beloved blanket. I’d love to get a writing partner. Can you get those at Tesco?


End file.
